Life of Pets
by Yeelimso
Summary: Berthe Jr. is a student at PETS and he was just a normal student with his own sad life. PETS is proud upon having a friendly environment, NO ONE has no friends. Everyone has a friend and it's completely run by students. Then a new student comes in she goes by the name of 'Thantos' and is ruining the school's pride. however that isn't the only problem. Soon PETS has to fight evil.
1. Episode One: PETS

**Wow... I don't ever think I did a story like this before... Let's see how well it turns out? I wonder how this will turn out?**

 **It is in the format of episode, like there is an opening and an ending 'songs'. If you do not know who these characters are (Because I might feel lazy, and I'm not good at making pictures in peoples heads anyway) I recommend you to google it or know them before hand.  
**

 **What the heck?! There are tons of Elsword Character stories a few on NPCs and none on pets?! What's worse is that I can't say the main character is Berthe Jr on the outside... Well I can just mention it here now, BERTHE JR IS THE MAIN CHARACTER!**

 **Disclaimer: (Why don't I ever do these in any other fanfic I create? I guess I forget...) I don't own Elsword, it's pets or anything not even the songs. Don't get me wrong I wish I did, but I only own this fanfic and it's plot. (along with a few other fanfics I don't recommend you reading .)  
**

* * *

 _A small ball of fluff opens it's eyes. "He's adorable." "I agree with you." Two new parents stood over the infant cradled in the mother's arm. "We'll call him Berthe Jr, he's just like his father." The mother spoke tenderly, she was a beast with black and purple texture (Gates of Darkness Purple Berthe), the father smiled, "Yes he is." The father was similar to the mother, however his colors were blue, white, and grey (Berthe). Berthe Jr. held a close resemblance as his father, his color, but he was smaller and more cute. "Attack!" A large explosion was heard and the mother fled as the father fended against the invaders._

 _As the mother ran she was quickly surrounded. She cried out in horror and sadness as she defended her son with her body, dying in the process. The father walked towards the fallen body in sadness, he was holding his arm in pain. The mother had died in vain and his son was dead. "Uuuu...Waaaa... Waaaa..." A muffled crying was heard from the beaten up mother's body. The father walked up to it slowly and carefully picked up her bloodied paw, it revealed his son, still alive and healthy..._

 **Opening Song: Children's Record (A Kagerou project Song [Please don't kill me])  
**

"Argh.." A large jumble of fur started to shift and a head was shown. Berthe Jr. (The pet) an all grown-up version of the baby. Berthe Jr. growled as he looked at the clock, he was in PET Academy (PET stands for Pets in Elrios Treasury). An Academy that a group called the 'El Gang' funded and made for all little creatures.

Berthe Jr simply loathed all humans or Elves that had killed his mother, his father treated him like trash since his mother had died and he had not. Berthe Jr wasn't a happy type of student, he stood alone and only spoke with his friends the Tree Knight Bennie, whose leaves, shield, and spear changes color, texture, and shape changes every season. His Blossom form in Spring, Leaf in Summer, Maple in Fall, and Polar in Winter. Berthe Jr's other friends were the raincoat cat twins Regy and Rebi, Regy was a golden tabby, female that wore a periwinkle raincoat and held a periwinkle umbrella when it rained, Rebi was her twin brother. A black cat with white spots, like his sister he has a raincoat and carries an umbrella also, however his umbrella and raincoat color is yellow.

Berthe Jr ran towards his school and looked at his left Regi and Rebi were next to him, "Hey Berthe!" Regi smiled and called out to him, holding her pace. Berthe Jr. smiled back and ran along with her catching up to the twins. Rebi was silent as usual and his delinquent side surfaced as he stayed quiet and ran along with his sister and friend. "Yo guys! There you are!" A small wooden figure waved at them and jumped in the air.

Berthe Jr ran forward and the figure landed on his back, "Hi Bennie!" Bennie patted Berthe Jr's head, "Still as fluffy as ever!" Than he exclaimed, "Hi guys! Delinquent side showing up again Rebi?" Rebi stayed silent and his energetic twin answered for him, "Yep!" The four made way to there school.

Once they reached school gates and Berthe took a look around PET Academy again. On the left side the Mystic family was talking with each other, they had the largest family. There was White, Black, and Red in their grade, Mystic was the oldest and is currently in college, then they had their little siblings named after the El gang. Of course there was Eltrion Jr, the oldest of the family who was working and getting ED for his family.

On the right was Uniel, nicknamed the 'light bringer' talking with her younger twin sister Uniring, nicknamed the 'dark bringer'. Berthe smiled so far the day was going well. PET Academy was all about playing and making friends, students taught students and students made the classes. The teaching students learned it from their parents and you could say it was a close knit place, there had never been someone alone by themselves.

That was what PET prided upon, it was even called PETS as in Pet School. The current principal was the smart student Medusa, she always hung out with her friends Alice, Marionette A.K.A Mari, the Hallow Witch Piriri, and the current Sheriffs of the Academy, Alison and her one year older, really similar, sister Amy, Alison was the one with white clothes and pink hair, Amy being the one with blonde hair and brown clothes like a real country Sheriff. It was hard to tell them apart, because they wore the exact same clothes with the same hair style.

Berthe Jr (Now will be known as Berthe unless his father is around) took his seat next to Bennie, Rebi and Regi sat in front of them. Alice took her place as the teacher and smiled, "Hello fellow PET students! I'm your Math Teacher Alice!" Her bunny ears twitched in happiness and the deck of cards in front of her seemed to rattle in joy.

"For this year all students, and I repeat _ALL_ students **_must_ ** be in a club this school year! That way we can hang out and have fun after school every day and sometimes in the weekends if need be." "Can we make our own clubs?" A loud voice spoke after her announcement. It belonged to an albino fox male, whose tail wavered from one side to another and ears slightly shook in anticipation. "Of course Hoya." "Yes!" Hoya practically screeched in joy and high-fived his best friends Grim, the Grim Reaper, Son Goku (Also known as Goku or Son), and Pan the Panda bear who changes his clothes from red and blue often.

Hoya was the youngest son of the Fox family, his older sisters Shiho (Red), Naho (Black), Beeho (Blue), and Miho (White) are still enrolled in the PET academy and highly respected. Hoya is more like Shiho, both are energetic, loves to pull pranks, and are short tempered. Miho was mature in her own ways, but sometimes she would tease anyone and is very smart and sly. Naho was the smartest one with the most common sense, however she does have a large thing for fashion and always is in the top trend. Beeho is more like a crybaby and the only a year older than Hoya, she still acts like a child, but her art work is amazing. All four foxes are teachers and will graduate next year or the next few years. Their oldest sisters are Milho the Millennium Fox, and the second oldest being Awaho the Awakened Millennium Fox.

"Will the old ones still be at play?" Another voice resounded in the classroom, it was from Andy, the Ancient Phoru. Alice replied, "Yes Andy, if the club leaders decide that they'll still run the clubs." Andy smiled, "Good!" His cousin Phoru (Pocket Phoru) grinned, "Don't worry Andy! I'm still running it!" He declared happily. Phoru changed his clothes often (Black Pocket Phoru, Chinatoy, Christmas, etc {for more look at elwiki lololol}) "That's good!" Mana spoke happily, he was the team's goalie and a Mana Eater; his twin brother Blood, the Blood Eater, was the previous goalie before he left and Mana arrived to PET. "It certainty is!" Hector, the Hedgehog was a player in the club and cheered at the thought of the club continuing.

"Alice." A cold voice was heard from the class, Vincent the Vampire spoke. Alice slightly stiffened hearing him speak, he was pretty cold to be exact. However the Hannah, the Hatchling (Whose color changes on her feelings [Ice, Dark, Fire, Water, and Light]) claimed that he was a good friend, even though she was his only friend. "Can we start now?"

 **Berthe Jr, Bennie, Rebi, and Regi dances together and strikes a cute pose. Berthe roaring out on the side, Bennie with his pike pointed in front of him and the cat twins with their claws out going for you.  
Berthe Jr. Spins around and around then falls on his rear end out of dizziness. Regi, Rebi, and Bennie run up to him to see if he's fine.**

Berthe sighed, they must be in clubs no matter what... Piriri is an orphan who lives with Grim, and a few others with the names of Hallo (Halloween Teddy Bear), and Rebirth (Grim Reaper-Rebirth) and her twin brother Death (Grim Reaper-Death). They were 'adopted' by the Halloween Pumpkin Faries.

Pumpkin (Halloween Pumpkin Fairy) is the youngest Halloween Pumpkin Fairy, her older sisters are Tanya, Rosetta, Narnea, Rael, and Eldena. The Pumpkin Fairies were the ones that took care of the orphans and provided them shelter, food, and water.

"Regi! Rebi!" The twins ran towards the owners of the caller and their friends followed close behind. Berthe smiled, "Hello Mr. Cat, " Mr. Blue (Raincoat Cat-Blue) and Mrs. Cat (Raincoat Cat-White) were Regi's and Rebi's parents. Mr. Cat smiled, "Bennie we're bring you home to day, your silly little brother told us to pick you up." Berthe grinned, Brandon was Bennie's younger brother. He always dressed up like Santa Claus (Santa Tree Knight) or a Christmas Tree (Christmas Tree Knight).

Bennie groaned, "Again? Sorry to make you two do this for me." Bennie and Brandon's house was on the way for the cat's house so sometimes the cats would pick Bennie up for his parents and Brandon. "Pan?!" Berthe tilted his head away from the conversation and looked to see Mrs. Imperial and Mr. Imperial (Imperial Panda Red and White) call out for their son.

Berthe grinned and Bennie hugged his friend, "See you later!" Berthe nodded and watched his friends walk away towards their home and thought, _Is it time for me to go home too?_ He shook his head, _I'll wait until everyone else is gone, like I do everyday. Father doesn't come pick me up anyways._

Berthe looked out and heard a call, "Phoru! Andy! Come on!" Berthe turned his head and looked over at the four Ancient Phorus (Shadow, Hellfire, Hallow, and Seraph Ancient Phoru). They called over their young brother and cousin. The two quickly scampered towards them and walked along with them side by side with silly grins and mischievous tones of strides.

"Medusa! Let's go!" Elizabeth, was Medusa's older sister and she called out for her younger sister. Medusa yelled, "Not until the students are gone!" Elizabeth sighed and sat next to her sister, "Fine~" "Pumpkin! Piriri! Grim!" Rosetta stood at the gates waiting for her little sister and adoptive sister and brother-like kids. The three rushed out and walked with her.

Berthe watched the students leave one by one, and he finally stood up. He imagined his father walked through the school gates and towards him with a warm loving smile, _"Come on home son."_ His imaginary father spoke and Berthe nodded, he held his hand up to make it look like he was holding someone's hand; to him he was holding his dad's.

He walked to his house with his 'dad' and silently opened the door, "I'm home!" He called out, there was no answer so he guessed his father wasn't there or he didn't want to answer. Berthe opened the door to his room and walked in, he unzipped his back pack and took out all his homework and started to work on it.

 **Ending Song is Playing with Fire**

* * *

 **Wasn't that bad now was it? I hope it wasn't...  
**


	2. Episode Two: A Normal Day in PETS

**I hope you are enjoying this story ^^ I also wonder if pet's can start being characters too.**

* * *

 **Opening song: Children Record**

Berthe stretched in his bed. His father was in the kitchen eating some toast and reading the news. He completely ignored his son and continued to read. Berthe walked over to the table and took out his toast. His father grunted and he quickly rushed out to school.

As usual Bennie rode Berthe to school, the twins tagging along. Once they walked in Vincent looked up at the sky, where clouds began to form. "It's going to be a bad day." Berthe looked up too, "Nah it's just going to rain Vincent." "Vincent!" Hannah flew towards, "There you were! You weren't at the school roof top waiting for me this time!"

Vincent shrugged, "Sorry Hannah." Hannah continued to whine as the two friends headed inside. The cats wore their raincoats and held their umbrella smiling, Bennie flashed a smile, "You guys are prepared." Regi replied, "Rebi knew too." Rebi stayed silent, Berthe sighed, "We have to make a club don't we?" Bennie pointed out his sword, "Why not a Kendo Club!" Regi laughed, "I'm not using my umbrella as a kendo stick! Rebi won't either!" Rebi nodded and Bennie sighed, "I just wanted to fight."

Berthe smiled, "A fighting club! Somewhere we can fight and get along with others." Rebi smiled a bit, "What is it going to be called?" Regi pressed her fingers onto her head, "He's right... what do we name the club?" The four sat and thought for a moment, good question..." Berthe was stuck, even though he finally had a club he wished to join.

Bennie exclaimed, "Why not the PET Club?" Berthe gently smacked him, "Pet club? What do we do with that?" "No! Not a pet club a P-E-T club." Regi tilted her head, "Like the school?" Rebi sighed, Bennie nodded, "Yea! But the PET stands for Pet Extravaganza Time!" Berthe smiled, "That doesn't sound so bad!" The four walked towards their class and waited for the bell to ring.

Alice smiled as the bell rang and picked her stuff up, Berthe spoke, "Alice." She turned towards him and smiled, "What is it Berthe?" Berthe asked, "Can we make a club called the PET Club?"Alice blinked, "Hmm?" Berthe grinned, "A club where we hang out?" Alice giggled, "Sure! However you need at least five members to create a club."

Berthe flinched, "Five?" Alice nodded, "Five." _Nooo! We only have four!_ Berthe winced as Alice walked towards her class. Bennie yelped, "What did she say?" Berthe frowned, "We need at least _five_ members to make a club." Regi yelled, "No!" Rebi hissed.

Medusa walked towards the four, "What are you doing here? It's time for the next class!" Berthe sat down and sighed, "We wanted to make a club, but we only have four members." Medusa blinked and studied their faces, "You four wants to make a club? Hmm... I guess I can make an exception to that." Berthe stood up, his eyes shone in happiness and so did his friends, "Really?" Medusa nodded, " Yep, but hurry and go to class, I should be scolding you right now."

Berthe nodded thankfully, "Yes Principal!" Then he rushed off to class his friends following close behind him. "Is that everyone?" Goku yelled in happiness, he was one of PETS's gym teacher. He ushered the others outside and danced in glee. "Look here everyone! Today's activities are Elball!'

Berthe groaned, Elball the hardest game you could ever play, sadly it was a real sport that would be played in Pet Olympics and there were even tournaments about them!

Elball was basically all ball games (Dodgeball, Football, Soccer, Basketball, Baseball, Kickball, etc mixed together). Goku blew his whistle and shook his tiny butt and his tail wiggled from side to side. Regi's and Rebi's tail curled itself and uncurled in suspense and nervousness.

Goku quickly placed everyone in teams. He screeched in happiness and even placed himself in a team. Most students were bad at Elball, only a few were good at multi-tasking. Many were prone to forget rules, some were only good at a part of the game like the Phorus for instance would only be good at playing the soccer part of Elball.

Bennie was a fine player for the football, the cat twins were amazing at dodgeball, Berthe was the best player for Kickball, yet... Everyone hates Elball, but Goku. Why? Goku loves to torture others with his way of P.E classes, he also loved to try out insane things.

Berthe was in the team with Uniel, she was the best Elball player and even better than Medusa, some even wonder why Medusa is the principal than Uniel. Berthe was in the same class with all the students in his classes, other students had their own set of teachers, while still having Medusa as Principal. Although this set of class had more students then the second set.

Berthe got in his ready stance, just in case anything went flying towards him, especially if it was the ball. "Berthe! Watch out! It's the ball!" Berthe leaped onto stance, and he grabbed the ball unsure of what to do. Uniel hollered, "It's a game of Football Berthe!" Berthe moved aside to allow Bennie through. Bennie smiled, "Football!"

The one sport Bennie could do was Football, he threw the ball at Rebi who was on his team and charged towards Goku to knock him down. Goku yelled in happiness and fell down, then the ball hit the ground as well. Bennie quickly arose from Goku and looked over at Andy who currently was kicking the ball towards the soccer goal. Luckily Mana Eater was on Berthe's team so there would be no competition. Berthe rushed over to the goal after seeing that Bennie had Goku. "Block it!" Mana blocked the ball and kicked it back in towards Andy.

Andy kicked the ball in, "Noooo!" Phoru yelled, Uniel grinned, "Yes!" "Too bad." A cold answer replied to Uniel's hyped 'yes'. Uniring blocked off the ball with her sleeves and held it in her air. She threw it up and smirked, "Basketball." Uniel immediately shrunk. As Uniring threw the ball towards Regi with an emotionless smile.

Berthe froze and walked over to Uniel, "You ok?" "It's basketball..." The gloomy atmosphere around her was suffocating him. He took a step back to breath, held his breath and looked over at Uniel. "What about Basketball?" Uniel sniffled, "I can't play it... I suck at basketball." "But we had to play once an awhile." Uniel sniffled, "I never played Basketball except for kindergarten."

Berthe frowned, "We all know each other from grade school, there is no way you didn't play Basketball..." "Think about it Berthe."

Berthe thought about it...

 _Basketball Times:_

 _"Uniel?" Uniring waved her hand dismissively, "She's sick." "But I saw her-" "She's sick. There is nothing else to it."_

 _No Uniel._

 _"Oy Uniel! We need you for the basketball part of Elball... Uniel?" "Not here." Uniring replied.  
_

 _Basketball times = No Uniel._

Berthe froze, "You were never there for any Basketball related times.." Uniel tapped her head lightly and stuck out her tongue, "My bad?" Berthe sighed, "Start learning now." Uniel nodded, "Only Uniring knows about this.. well... now you too..." Berthe made a zipping movement, "My lips are sealed."

 **Berthe Jr, Bennie, Rebi, and Regi dances together and strikes a cute pose. Berthe roaring out on the side, Bennie with his pike pointed in front of him and the cat twins with their claws out going for you.  
Berthe Jr. Spins around and around then falls on his rear end out of dizziness. Regi, Rebi, and Bennie run up to him to see if he's fine.**

A victorious roar was heard as Berthe showed off their victory, Uniring was very close at making the point at last minute, but she was out of time. He hopped around slightly shaking the ground and everyone else tried to regain balance, unless they didn't have to touch the ground.

Bennie patted his best friends back, "Awesome job you did their Berthe!" "Thanks Bennie!" Berthe immediately replied with a large smile on his face. Goku laughed, "Now we can-" "Ding Dong Dang Ding. Dong Dang Ding Dong." Goku sighed, "Class dismissed..." He sadly waved his hand and trudged to his next class with Berthe. Next class, History.

The teacher was Bennie, who was surprising smart at history. Bennie waved his pike like a teaching stick, "Now fellow students! Does anyone know what happened on this date?" Berthe sighed, "Does it have something to do with Pikes or kendo again?" Bennie laughed, "What? No! Of course not! That's funny Berthe! However much I wish it was, your answer is incorrect."

Regi giggled, "That's a first!" Bennie glared at her, Berthe felt a small sweat drop fall from his face, Bennie the teacher wasn't as loose and carefree like Bennie the student. Regi giggled nervously as Rebi silently hushed her with a flick of his tail. Berthe listened intently at his friend's words, no one could sleep in Bennie's class.

Bennie was carefree, yet very strict and he had the craziest ways to show the history. Bennie jumped, "Today is the day when the El Gang was founded!" Berthe inwardly growled in hatred as everyone else cheered. Berthe looked around the room and saw Uniring looking down in disgust as Uniel tried to cover her up by cheering louder for two and nudging her to hint that she needs to hide her disgust a bit more secretive.

Soon Uniring looked down in shame as the cheering ceased. She looked away from her sister and down to the floor. Berthe mumbled curiously, "What was that about?" "What was what about my dear friend and current student?" Bennie had his faceless face in front of Berthe. Berthe looked away, "Nothing important that I should share Bennie." Bennie 'hmph'ed and continued to teach.

Throughout the rest of class Berthe stared curiously at Uniring, something made her hate the El Gang as much or even more than how much Berthe hated them. Berthe had a good reason to hate them, they killed his mother. when he was a baby. So what made Uniring hate them more than he did? He had a very, very good reason to hate too...

Berthe narrowed his eyes, _guess I should find out later._ Then he blinked as Uniring glared at him, also sneakily signalling something behind him. Berthe slowly turned around and cringed at the angry Tree Knight who would have his eyes widened and mouth in a tight frown with smoke coming from his ears and nose, _if_ he had a face.

Berthe's shocked widened eyes, returned to it's original state once the bell rang. Bennie stared at Berthe, "Tomorrow when its my teaching time, we will settle this. Class dismissed!" The four walked put and Bennie sighed, "Don't do that in my class time Berthe!" Berthe sighed, "I won't do it again Bennie."

Soon school was over and the four gathered up and started their club activities...

"..." "What now?" Berthe broke the awkward silence with just one question. Bennie shrugged, "I'm not sure." Regi tapped her chin as Rebi stared at the ground. Regi mewed, "How about we find out what we're going to do first?" Rebi shook his head, "We need to make a club sign soon." Bennie shook his arm, "We can do that later! Right now... what we need to do..?" Berthe looked up thinking, "Well, we wanted to learn how to fight..." Regi frowned, "However we told Medusa that we were going to make a club for leisure time."

Bennie hopped in excitement, "Why not do both? For our fighting time let's go to my house! I have a good training place!" Regi smiled, "Probably the only one in this town." Rebi nodded. Berthe smirked, "Then this room can be where we wait for each other and have some leisure time talking and relaxing." Bennie grinned, "Yep!" Regi tilted her head, "But we don't need to wait on each other... We all have the same classes."

"Oh... Right.." Rebi spoke, "Some others might want to join, plus, we still have a club sign to make and place in front of this door so no one can claim this room." Regi laughed, "Oh yea! we totally forgot about that, thanks Rebi!" Rebi simply nodded and Bennie took out the sheet of paper as Berthe took out some paint. All four were ready to paint each, with their own color, but before they could make a stroke on the banner, a voice was heard, "Hello?"

 **Ending Song is Playing with Fire**

* * *

 **Yay! Done with chapter 2! Next chapter is mostly going to be about PET club! I'm actually going to reply to reviews, which I never tried so why not!**

 **Jet Black Fox**

 **T-T you are so kind, *cries***

 **Beeho: I'm no OC pet! I'm an actual pet! How dare you!**

 **Calm down Beeho... Please...**

 **Beeho: I'm the blue fox! Search me up on Elwiki! I'm famous you know!**

 **...Your really not... Plus *Points at Miho, Shiho, and Naho* Their laughing at how people don't know you.**

 **Beeho: I'm famous!**

 **Miho: You can't be famous if the readers don't know who you are.**

 **Shiho: Yep!**

 **Naho: *nods***

 **Beeho: Readers! Tell them that you know who I am! Prove my sisters wrong! *tears up***

 **...  
**

 **Guest**

 **I continued! Are you happy? Tell me your happy!**

 **Berthe: ...**

 **What?**

 **Berthe: Nothing...**

 **Anyways, thank you for the mistake, I have changed it ^^**


	3. Episode Three: PETS Club

**Thank you for the support *^* I cry every time to see that people enjoy my stories. It makes me very happy.**

* * *

 **Opening Song: Children's Record**

"Hello?" Berthe stretched his head to face the owner of the voice. It was Hannah she waved her hand as she walked (waddled) towards them. "Uhh... Sorry to interrupt!" Berthe shook his head, "It's ok, we didn't start yet." Hannah smiled, "I wanted to ask if I could join the PETS Club? Vincent wants to join to, but he's too shy to say it." "In your dreams." Vincent sighed as he walked in and looked over at Hannah, "Hannah, you can't force me into a club when-"

"Joining a club is MANDATORY this year! You NEED to join! I think this club will HELP you with your social awkwardness!" Hannah screeched her opinions (and fact), Vincent sighed again and looked at the banner, "What are you going to do? What is this club like? Who's the club leader?"

Bennie looked over at Berthe, "Berthe you be the leader, answer the remaining questions." Bennie returned to the banner and without taking his eyes off the paper (Not sure if he has any... his face is just fixated on the banner). Berthe sighed, _You just didn't want to answer any questions didn't you Bennie? ... Argh_. Berthe began answering Vincent's questions, "Well... We talk a lot and we do some fighting practices I guess..."

Hannah smiled, "I like that, what about you Vincent?" Vincent blinked, "Are we allowed to have training practices in clubs?" Berthe smiled uneasily, "Well... we don't think so... But that's why we're thinking of going to Bennie's house to practice fighting you know?" Vincent nodded, "Run away from the school... Got it."

Hannah smiled cheerfully, "He's actually excited! What are we going to do leader?" Berthe stuttered, "L-Leader?" Hannah nodded happily as Rebi snorted. Berthe looked at the banner, "Um... In the colors we wish we can draw a symbol that represents ourselves and leave any space for those who wishes to join?"

"We need the club name somewhere on the banner," Vincent pointed out. Berthe was taken back, "R-Right! Of course..." He muttered, "Regi make the words in the center." Regi nodded obediently and beautifully made the words right smack on the middle of the banner that said PETS Club.

Everyone had different colors. Berthe drew scratch marks in electric blue somewhere in between the S of PETS and C of Club, only because the others kept on insisting him to place it somewhere in the middle. Bennie placed a green pike near the P in PETS while Regi and Rebi made a yellow and periwinkle umbrella reflecting each other above the U and B of Club. Hannah dipped her tail in her dark purple color and slammed in down on the banner creating a tail mark and a few drops of purple paint surrounding it, stating that she imprinted it pretty hard for the droplets to be shown. Vincent made a black coffin to the top right of Hannah's... unique imprint.

Hannah smiled, "Right! Now what?" Berthe twirled, "Ah~. Well first things first, we need to put up the banner... then... let's chat, I guess we wait for each other in this classroom every day." Hannah nodded, "I am in another class." Hannah and Vincent place the banner up and smiled at each other.

Bennie grinned, "Come on Berthe." He poked Berthe and Berthe cleared his throat, "Ahem... Um... Let the club activities be-" "Wait!" Hannah sheepishly twirled, "What time do we end? My sister Star (Star Hatchling) and cousin Reshi (Ancient Rexion) picks me up, so I need to know when they can pick me up, and Bennie's address..." Bennie nodded, "Sure I'll tell you where my house is."

He walked over to her and started to say his address, Berthe smiled, "We can end one hour and thirty minutes after school ends, or an hour."Vincent spoke up, "The longer the better I guess." Regi nodded, "Yep! Right Rebi?" Rebi shrugged while Hannah and Bennie did a high five. "Excuse me." Berthe turned.

Hannah smiled, "Merhem!" Berthe blinked, "Whose that?" Hannah smiled, "That's Merhem! She's new to the school and our new friend! Be nice ok Vincent?" Vincent stared at his new 'friend'. (Merhem is a Korean Elsword pet) Merhem simply blinked in fear at Vincennt, "Ah...hello? Umm... You must be Vincent, Hannah talked a lot about you." She dipped her head in respect and Vincent groaned.

"What did she say about me?" Hannah looked at Merhem who looked at Hannah, then they both ended up laughing or giggling. Vincent turned a shade of pink and Hannah screeched, "Vincent your so cute!"

Berthe laughed, "I never knew Vincent could be like this!" Regi was doubling over, Rebi hid his face, Bennie yelled in laughter, Hannah and Merhem giggled. Vincent yelled, "Aw shut up!" Berthe grinned, "Nevah." Soon they were all laughing, even Vincent.

Berthe grinned, "Best Club Eva!" They all yelled in agreement. Berthe howled, "Let the Club activities begin!"

 **Berthe Jr, Bennie, Rebi, and Regi dances together and strikes a cute pose. Berthe roaring out on the side, Bennie with his pike pointed in front of him and the cat twins with their claws out going for you.  
Berthe Jr. Spins around and around then falls on his rear end out of dizziness. Regi, Rebi, and Bennie run up to him to see if he's fine.**

The seven club members sat in a circle looking at each other as Berthe snorted, "Let's go! OK so we're playing the Elrios Leader game, let's play!" (King Game!) All seven dug thier little paws/hands into a cup, Bennie exclaimed, "I'm the king!" He placed his hands in a different bowl and laughed, "Number six and four has to punch each other in the face.

Vincent blinked, "I'm four..." Bennie tilted his head, "Who's six?" Berthe slowly raised his paw, "I'm six." Vincent coughed and the others looked over to him in pity. Berthe gently punched Vincent who gently punched back Berthe, well... Let's be honest here it still hurt Vincent, so Vincent hit hard, but Berthe felt like nothing.

They drew again, Berthe smirked, "I'm king." He picked out a small slip of paper, "The King has to hit number one?" Vincent groaned, with that you can guess that number one was obviously Vincent. Hannah patted him on the back, "It's ok Vincent."

...

...

...

...

..

.

"I quit!" Vincent's scream was loud and angered, Berthe broke a small smile, "We're almost over Vincent." Vincent screeched, "Why is it always you hitting me half of the time?!" Bennie snicked, "Wow, Vincent. You're fun to be around did you know that, ha ha ha."

Vincent hissed as Hannah tried to calm him down, "Aww come on Vincent it was all good!" Vincent huffed and sat down angered. Regi smiled, "This can be the last on. Oh! I'm king~" Regi carefully read over the note.

"Ahem," she smiled, "Number six gets to fight number three or give them a headbutt over and over again until they hit a boulder and make a three inch deep hole. Or number five can take number three's pitiful place."

Rebi stared at her and Regi frowned, "It said pitiful on the paper... Also... its oddly specific." Bennie laughed, "Oh oh! I feel so bad for number three." Everyone, but Berthe tilted their heads, "Why?" they asked simultaneously. Bennie smirked, "Cause Berthe is number six, and I'm number five, but I refuse to jump in for whoever is number three."

Vincent yelled in frustration, "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!"

The members looked up at Vincent, Bennie covered his mouth (If he has one), "Pfft. Pfff..." Regi laughed, "Pwahahahahahahahahaha, I feel so bad for you Vincent, always you! Hahahahaha."

Hannah patted Vincent and spoke solemnly, "It's ok Vincent, I'll take you to the hospital afterwards." There was awkward silence after Hannah finished speaking, but it exploded into laughter from everyone, but Hannah, Vincent, and Berthe.

Hannah looked around bewildered, "Is it wrong?! I was only telling the truth!" Berthe frowned, "Your scared he'll die from me?" Hannah nodded, "Your wrath is something to be weary and feared of Berthe!"

Berthe broke into a grin, unable to contain himself, yet he also felt upset that Hannah would think that way. Vincent cried out, "Why is it me?" Merhem giggled, "You said you were unlucky all the time Vincent." Vincent frowned, "This is why."

Bennie spoke, "Your fun once we get to know you Vincent." Vincent puffed and Hannah patted his back, "It's true Vincent, you can't deny it!" Vincent scowled and looked away as the others continued to laugh.

Vincent stood up, "Let's get this over with, who made that note anyway?" Rebi, who was silent most of the time quietly rose his hand, everyone stared. Regi whispered, "Why Rebi?" Rebi shrugged, "I wondered if it would get pick and who would be the unlucky one."

Bennie threw a fist pump, "Oh who cares now! Let's finish this!" The others nodded following the gesture and Berthe stared to swing his arms, "Her I go!" He yelled before ramming into the poor Vincent. Vincent hit a boulder, but instead of imprinting himself three inches, he broke the boulder.

The others blinked, there was utter silence... then Vincent groaned. Hannah screamed, "I'll call 911!" Vincent hissed, "No need Hannah I'm fine, it just hurt that's all." He smirked, "It was fun though, I guess this club isn't so bad..." Merhem and Hannah helped Vincent up.

Rebi tugged on the worried and guilty Berthe's arm and pointed to the clock. Berthe looked at it, "Ah the time!" The PETS Club gathered around in a circle and Berthe smiled, "That's the end of our first day! See you guys tomorrow! PETS dismissed!"

 **Ending Song is Playing with Fire**

* * *

 **Wow, i was mean to Vincent wasn't I? XD  
**

 **I kinda feel bad for him now, sorry for all you Vincent lovers, I guess he's as unlucky as he claims to be. Haha. Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites, makes me happy! Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
